


Fever dream

by ravensday_crownight (shaardom)



Series: Cyclical hell [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, so many things are implied anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/ravensday_crownight
Summary: Adam could have chosen something else, better. Maybe deep down, he has decided he wasn't worthy of more.





	Fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> Is it socially okay to write the same ship in the same AU for an undefined span of time ? I sure hope so. Enjoy !

"You think you're too good for that."

The room reeks money. That alone feels dirtier than laying with more than one person. Most are total strangers and the last one, someone he'll never truly know. He should have made his peace about it. Kavinsky's aura has a tendancy to keep these words and their meanings away.

Adam is too far off to feel anything yet. At this point, he wonders if being sober is going to make a difference. He chose this. He could have chosen something else, better. Maybe deep down, he has decided he wasn't worthy of more.

He lazily swept a stained bill from his stomach. Aside from the obvious luxury, there are literal dozens of those around and over them. However, Adam knows no one paid to touch him. As far as Kavinsky's depravity goes, he does not share his magical blue-eyed boyfriend. Having him attend is more of a statement. Either way, the amount of condoms seems to match. So, he doesn't mind.

"You know I am."

Kavinsky indulged him with a Cheshire grin. The joke feels known. Adam closed his eyes and wallowed in bodily warmth. Leaving the window open had been a good idea. _The bodies are warm._

He exhaled, feeling droplets of sweat accumulating on his nape and shoulders. The air felt heavier, harder to breathe. He removed an arm from his stomach, feeling oddly disgusted. He had goosebumps. Kavinsky pushed a pill in his mouth. He grunted in response, still preoccupied.

"Adam, man, you're tripping."

**Author's Note:**

> That may be too obvious to be stated but just in case : there are two levels of reading. First, their conversation, and it can be understood that Kavinsky told Adam he was tripping to make fun of him about his worth in regards to the orgy.
> 
> Second, the sentence in italics close to the end is a clue that Adam is starting to think he's surrounded by actual bodies— and Kavinsky's sentence has a more practical meaning.
> 
> Was the explanation needed ? Such works are very experimental for me. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
